Our Love
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: There love is forbidden, yet they still love each other, what will happen to their hearts? Rated M, lemons.


Our Love Chapter 1

Broken and fixed

Rated M

Hikaru walked into the third music room, he was the first one there. It was so big without anyone there, so empty and lonely. He started to think of his twin Kaoru who was still sleeping, sleeping so cutely. He loved him, and not as just a brother, more then a brother, more than a brother should love the other. He craved for his twin, he loved him with all his heard, no one else could make him feel like this. No one. He wanted to kiss, touch, caress, and whisper 'I love you.' to him. But he couldn't, Kaoru was in love with someone else, he was in love with Haruhi, and they had been going out a whole year now, and today was their anniversary.

Hikaru wanted to cry, but he was happy for his brother, happy that he was happy. _'I feel so sick. I'm the worst, how can I-' _His thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the Host Club opening up, to reveal Kyoya and Tamaki, come into the Host Club room. They both looked at Hikaru who was at the window, looking out at the sky, looking like he was going to cry.

"Hey Hikaru, why you hear so early? Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru twitched at the mentioning of his twins' name. He felt like he was either going to puke, or cry. He didn't want to do either one.

"He's still sleeping, I think. I don't know anymore, _and yet I feel as though I don't care anymore either."_ The last part hurt, he broke his own heart in two just saying that.

"Kaoru? Sweetie, time to wake up." Haruhi was at the twins mansion. Hikaru called her a ride, to their house to go and wake Kaoru up from his slumber, which made Haruhi curious to why he had did that. She had known that there was something wrong with him, ever since she had taken Kaoru away from him, away from the love that he wanted to give his twin.

"Hmm mmhh. Haruhi?" Kaoru said as he looked at the big-brown eyed girl, who smiled at him and gave him a good morning kiss on his forehead, making him blush slightly. "Where is Hikaru?" He shot up and looked all over the room, looking for his twin.

"I think he already left to school. Also if you don't hurry and put some clothes on, we're going to be late." Haruhi giggled. Kaoru blushes a little, he was only in his boxers, because his pajama pants were starting to get small, and uncomfortable. He got dressed quickly, and both of them left in the limo, and were off to school.

Hikaru worried everyone, every host club member, except Kaoru and Haruhi. No one ever told them. No one wanted to tell them, or it would break them up. Hikaru wanted to do just that, he wanted their relationship to end, so he could be the only one who could; kiss, hug, comfort, _love _his brother, he wanted so badly to be the only one, in his life. Now he was no one to him.

"Hikaru, we need to start being hosts' soon, do you think you can look, well at least try to act, happy?" Tamaki said in a calming voice, trying to help the younger boy. Hikaru looked at him, sighed, then nodded. He was starting to get used to not being, close to Kaoru, and not saying that he loved him any more. He wanted to say I love you, in the brotherly way, but couldn't.

"I can't believe it's been a year." Hikaru said to himself, and got up from where he was sitting, and waited for Haruhi and his twin, to come through the door, and they all could say 'Happy Anniversary' to the happy couple.

"Sorry we're late!" Both Haruhi and Kaoru were panting, from running to the host club, Hikaru sighed, and went away from the group.

"Happy Anniversary you two!" They both smiled and nodded, at everyone that said that, happy for the luck and happiness that they gave them by saying that. Kaoru looked at Hikaru, who looked depressed, but he didn't know why, he was clueless, but it also hurt that his brother was ignoring him for so long, didn't talk to him much, they hardly slept in the same bed anymore. It broke Kaoru's heart to be so detached from his brother, his twin.

"Hikaru, can I talk to you for a minute?" Haruhi said to the older out of the two twins.

"What do you want to talk about, Haruhi?" He said, pissed off yet sad.

"Well can I talk to you in private? And it's about you and Kaoru." At the mentioning of Kaoru, Hikaru tensed up, and sighed.

"Fine I guess." They went into the other half of the room, where they made sure no one could hear their conversation, Hikaru sighed. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Kaoru, he's been acting strange lately, he hasn't been himself lately, he's been, well depressed. He thinks that your ignoring him, because he's with me. And I know you love him, more that just as a brother. He loves you in that way too, he just wants to seem normal." Hikaru's eyes went wide at every word that Haruhi had just told him, and he couldn't believe any of it, he didn't believe any of it.

"He doesn't love me in that way, I do love him in that way, but he doesn't have the feelings back. He loves you, and your the only one who holds a place in his heart, do you understand that?" Tears where about to come down his eyes, the words stung every inch of his heart. Made his ears ring. And his eyes sting with the watering tears that dripped down onto the ground.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called, as he saw his older brother crying, he ran up to him. "Hikaru what's wrong?" He ignored Haruhi's presence, he only wanted to comfort the older one, he wanted to say 'I love you, please don't cry, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Hikaru, once he realized that he was so close to his brother, pushed him away, making him hit his back against a wall. It hurt the both of them. It broke both their hearts. After realizing what he had just done, he ran out of the host club, ran out of the school, with Kaoru calling his name, the sound of it pounding in his ears over and over again. Everything at this moment ached, he was heart broken, and hated himself to the fullest.

"Kaoru are you alright?" Tamaki help the boy up, then gave Kyoya a look saying, 'We have to be closed today.' Kaoru knew he needed to talk to his brother, to make everything write between the two of them. He needed to be close, and know that his brother still loved him.

"I'm going to go get Hikaru." He ran out of the room, and looked for Hikaru, he ran all the way to their house.

Once he got home, even though he was out of breath, ran up to his a Hikaru's shared room. He tried the door knob, locked, he was glad he grabbed his key this morning, he put it in the key hole, turned it and went inside after hearing the click. "Hikaru? Where the hell are you? You're acting like a kid who doesn't get what he wants."

"..."

Kaoru went deeper into the room, then he found a huge lump on the bed. He somewhat smiled and poked the lump, in it's ticklish spot. Hikaru burst out laughing, he didn't want to but he did.

"Damn it Kaoru." He shot up and got out of the bed. Kaoru didn't move. "Kaoru." He looked his twin in the eyes, he leaned closer to his twin, to the one he loved, then instead of kissing him, he let himself fall on the bed. He then grabbed Kaoru's arm, to pull him down, and he raised himself up somewhat, and kissed his younger brother. When they both needed some air, he breathlessly said to him, "Kaoru I love you, I love you so very, very much."

"I know you do, and I love you Hikaru, I have always loved, and always will love you." Hikaru wanted to cry on his twins shoulder, but he didn't want to seem like the weaker one out of the two. Kaoru only smiled as he wrapped his arms around his brother, making the older one of the two blush. "Hikaru, I want you to be inside of me."

Hikaru's eyes widened, '_What did he just say?' _He looked at Kaoru with a questioning look on his face, and Kaoru only nodded, telling the older one that he really wanted what he said, that this was not a dream, but a sweet and real thing happening now.

Hikaru flipped them, to make sure that he was on top, he was really going to devour his younger brother. He nipped at Kaoru's collarbone, which made Kaoru's body shiver in pleasure, and he let out a shaky moan. "Does it feel good when I suck on your sensitive collarbone, my beautiful Kaoru?" He nipped at the sensitive flesh over and over, making a small red mark.

"Ahhah, Hikaru! Please stop teasing me, ahhhah." The moans that Kaoru made, made Hikaru shiver, he wanted to rip off both of their clothes and thrust his hard cock deep inside of his brothers' tight ass. He wanted to do that, but he didn't want their first time to hurt him. He loved him.

"Kaoru, sweetie, I love you so much, I love you with all my heart." Kaoru blushed a very deep crimson at his brothers' words. He wrapped his arms around his brothers' neck making him more closer, and teasingly bit the lobe of his brothers' ear. No one ever said that he couldn't tease him a little, now did they? He chuckled at his brothers' moaning. "Ahhh, that was a bad move, my dear brother, I am now going to tease you, until you can't stand it anymore, and even if you beg for me to stop, or beg for me to give you release, I will not." His face was a total demonic smile.

Kaoru gulped. Hikaru smiled ans started undoing Kaoru's blue uniform jacket, then the white button-up shirt that he wore under it. He ran his fingers over Kaoru's chest, tweaking a nipple while running his hands back up, making him moan, and somewhat buck from under him. "Hmm? Seems like someone is suffering in the confounds of some tight black pants." Hikaru put his hand on his brothers' thigh, and slowly started rubbing it, then a little higher until he reached Kaoru's button, and zipper. He undid both, and pulled the fabric down, hard.

"Ahh!" Kaoru cried out.

"Hmm sorry, I didn't know that would hurt, I'm sorry Kaoru." He kissed his erection through his boxers, making it twitch. "Someone is very horny, but yet I should say, two somebodies are horny." He chuckled and rubbed his rock-hard erection against Kaoru's making them both moan really loud, the sound echoing in their room. Hikaru smiled against his brothers' erection.

"Does it feel good brother, I can see the head trying to peep out of your boxers." He poked at the tip, and rubbed it with his index finger, Kaoru bucked under him, he wanted more of his brother's touch. More of his love.

"Hika, please, please stop teasing me! It's tormenting." Kaoru cried, making Hikaru's heart weak with his words. He looked his brother in the eyes, then leaned down to kiss him, the kiss was deep and passionate, it made both the twins want each other even more then they had all ready wanted the other. Hikaru pulled away to give both of them breath. Then went lower on his brothers' body.

"I have been wanting to do this for so long." Hikaru slipped down his brothers' boxers, revealing his twins' rock hard cock. His mouth started watering at the sight of his brothers' amazingly beautiful cock, now it was time for the taste test. He licked his lips, then opened his mouth to take the head of his twins' cock into his mouth. He sucked, licked, and teasingly nipped at the head of his twins' cock.

"Ahhahhhah!"

Hikaru smiled at the pleasure that he gave his brother while sucking his cock, and he was really going to enjoy it.


End file.
